What if He Knew?
by NotHisDate716
Summary: What would have happened if Tobias would have known about Jeanine's plans for the Divergent? What if he knew about the Bureau? But how does he know all of this? What if he and Tris had escaped the city in search of a safer place to call home?What will happen to our Divergent Lovers? Read to find out! Set right after Tris and Tobias kiss after the rankings. Allegiant spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hi! OMG you are actually reading this! Wait! Please don't leave! Yay, You're still here! Ok, so this is not one of those no war kinda stories. This is a story about what would have happen if Tobias knew when and how the Erudite were going to make the Dauntless kill people, except the Erudite don't want to kill anyone. They just want to scare them and keep them from gaining information about 'you know what'. Also he knew about the whole "Bureau" thing. SO NO ONE DIES! The first paragraph comes directly from _Divergent_ because, honestly, I couldn't figure out where to start. I don't plan on making this a thirty chapter story, but maybe more like ten or fifteen at the most. LET THE STORY BEGIN! **

**P. S. **

**This is my first story so don't blame me for my lack of writing skills! (That made more sense in my head.) **

**I OWN NOTHING. All rights go to Veronica Roth. And Susan Collins. You'll see what I mean later...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says. "You know," I say, "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. A moment later, Tobias's thumb brushes over the injection site in my neck, and a few things come together at once. I don't know how I didn't figure this out before. One: Colored serum contains transmitters. Two: Transmitters connect the mind to a simulation program. Three: Erudite developed the serum. Four: Eric and Max are working with the Erudite. I break away from the kiss and stare wide-eyed at Tobias. "Tris?" he says, confused. I shake my head. "Not now." I meant to say not here. Not with Will and Christina standing a foot away from me—staring with open mouths, probably because I just kissed Tobias—and the clamor of the Dauntless surrounding us. But he has to know how important it is. "Later," I say. "Okay?" He nods. I don't even know how I'll explain it later. I don't even know how to think straight. But I do know how Erudite will get us to fight. _

_**§•§•§ PAGE BREAK§•§•§** _

**Later that night:**

I wake up in the middle of the night with Tobias on my mind. I couldn't find him after the rankings were announced, so I guess I subconsciously woke myself up so that I could see him again. _"Really romantic, brain. Please don't do this again!"_ I think to myself. I can't seem to fall back asleep, so I get up, put some decent clothes on, and let my feet take me on a journey to through the halls of the Dauntless compound. Despite the ridiculously late hour, the halls are still somewhat packed with drunken Dauntless. still celebrating the announcement of the new members to their faction.

Apparently, my brain still wants to see Tobias, because I end my walk right in front of his door. I knock lightly enough so that I wont wake him up if he is asleep, but loud enough that he will hear me if he is awake. To my surprise, he opens the door, and before I can say anything, he is dragging me through the halls. I wonder if he knew I would come to see him. We don't stop until me reach the chasm, then he brings me to his - _our -_ hidden place deep inside of the chasm. "Whoa! What was that about?" I ask, laughing a little so that he knows I am joking. He doesn't answer me, but instead he just sits down, pulling me down with him.

Something isn't right. He never made eye contact with me. He is always looking past me or behind us. When he finally looks at me, his eyes were filled with determination. "Tris," he says," we have to leave. Now. It will be difficult for you to understand and even harder for me to tell." I take his hand and say, "Tobias, you know you can tell me anything. I will try my best to understand." We stare into each others eyes for what feels like a thousand years, and it very well could have been for all I cared. His hand, the one not being held in mine, and placed it lovingly on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his. Right as his lips were about to touch mine, he whispered, "Your amazing. How did I get this lucky?" Before I can answer, his lips are on mine and I feel like nothing else matters. What he was going to say is momentarily forgotten as I tangle my hands in his hair. He pulls me closer to him, if that was even possible. He pulls me onto his lap and kisses my jawline and my cheeks. He brings his face back up to mine and our noses touch, his eyes on mine. He kisses me again, and I pull away after a while. He looks at my, eyes wide, obviously failing at the sad puppy face. I place a light kiss on his forehead before saying,"You were saying something about leaving the city." "Can't that wait a while?" he asks, nuzzling his face into me neck. "Come on Tobias, Just tell me," I whisper.

"Alright," He says, "The reason we have to leave is that I have recently received news from...certain people about an attack on the Abnegation. And, if my informer is correct, then Jeanine Matthews is planning to get someone in Dauntless to inject all of us with a serum that will give her complete control over our bodies, giving her an army of well trained humans, who cannot even control their own thoughts. She may have even done so already. There is also a place not far out side of the gates called the Bureau of Genetic Welfare."

He goes on for what seems like hours, though it is probable more like minuets, about how the "Bureau" is always watching the city. "We must avoid them at all costs." "How do you know all this?" I ask. "Let's just say that Marcus wasn't watching his back enough. I followed him, sometimes, to his office. I would always here him taking to the people from the Bureau. Especially this one guy named David. I think he's in charge of the Bureau. Or at least the compound that is watching us. I am not sure if your parents were involved, but I know that their disappearing has something to do with all of this.

"But," he begins, hesitating a little," Marcus's office wasn't where I got _all_ of my information. " But he trails of, not wanting to continue. "What do you mean?" I ask, curios as to what he is talking about. "There… there is this book called _Allegiant_. Tris…Tris it says you die! You get killed by David, from Marcus's office! I don't want that to happen? I can't let that happen…" he stops because he is starting to cry. He stares down at his hands, which are facing up and laying in his lap. What does he mean that a book says I will die? It's just a book, right? When he finally looks up, he pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Where did you get the book?" I ask. He pulls back and looks me in the eye, "There is a library in some abandoned street near the Erudite sector. It has so many books about things that have happened to other people. They have this trilogy called "The Hunger Games" and, Tris, you think the factions are bad. This place would be like a paradise to them." I am completely astonished and not sure what to do. "So, who's point of view is "Allegiant" in?" He looks away, and his cheeks redden slightly. "Both mine and yours... But _Allegiant_ isn't the only one. There is _Divergent_ and _Insurgent_." "Which are in my point of view?" I still don't understand. "Yeah," he answers, "These books predict a possible future, one that I will not let happen!" I pull him close to me and place a small kiss on his lips. I can taste the salt of his tears, and mine. I'm not sure when I started crying. "It's going to be alright," I say," We are going to get out of here and we are going to be safe. I will be safe. With you." I place a hand over his heart and I know how scared he must be. His heart is beating extremely fast.

After every thing is packed from his room, we go to the dorms to get my stuff, which isn't much. When we are finished, we go back to his room and sit on his a while we just sit here, not knowing what to do next. Then the shouting stops.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yes, I did quote Insurgent. Somewhat. **

**I just felt the need to.**

**I am only asking for one review per chapter before I update just so I know someone is reading this. However, I will not be able to update every day. Maybe every three or four days. I will definitely update at lease one chapter per week. It all depends on how much my algebra teacher hates me I guess. I also will not be able to update on Wednesdays and Thursdays for a while due to drama club meetings after school. Is this chapter short? It seems really short to me. Meh, oh well. I also want to apologize for my grammatical errors, there are probably more than I could count. I live in southern Louisiana so I probably word things different than all of the rest of the world. **

**Also, let me know if you would like ****(just put a number in your review)** 1**: more short chapters or 2:****few long chapters. ****Shorter chapters will probably be posted more often than longer chapters. **

**PEACE OUT PANSYCAKES!**

**P. S. **

**Just to clarify, the cameras that the Bureau is using are only in public places. So they can't see or hear what they were doing or saying. Just putting that out there. I'm not sure how it was in the books, but this is a fanfiction and things are hardly ever accurate in fanfictions. **

**K. That's it.**

**-NotHisDate**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

** Hello again my lovely little divergent minions! How ever has your day been? I was honestly shocked by your reviews and it made my heart all warm and fuzzy. :) I'm sorry this chapter was so late but I had to run a 5k on Saturday and then my friend was in a play on Sunday so I was out for the whole weekend. And I had a major science test on monday. But I'm here now!**** I feel like these chapters are wayyy to short. And this one seems rushed to me. Grr. **

**Shout Out to Hope, my very first reviewer! Yay! I may be just a little to excited about that, but who cares. :) Anyway, Hope, there is a special surprise coming for you in the next chapter...**

**And about the whole parent disappearing thingy that was mentioned in the first chapter, just forget about that part. I really don't know where it came from. Lol. **

**Also, if anyone has any ideas about how you would like things to go, you should PM me. I'm always happy to hear your ideas and opinions. :)Anyway, here's your chapter. **

**(incase you beautifully wonderful people couldn't tell)**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter 2**

There is a loud BANG! Then, sudden silence fills the halls, which should be crowded loud, crazy Dauntless. "Oh no" Tobias whispers. "What?" I ask, still confused about the whole "Allegiant" thing.

"Come on, there is no time to waste." he says taking my had and pulling me into the bathroom. "Tobias," I ask, "What are you doing..." He doesn't answer. He just walks up to the cabinet in the back of the room. It is rather large, but he manages to move it to the side to reveal...a door? No, more of a trap door on the wall. Tobias takes out a key and unlocks it.

"You coming?" asks Tobias, who has already opened the "door" to what appears to be a tunnel. A strange, dark, never ending tunnel. I fallow him and as soon as I enter the tunnel, he reaches over and places the cabinet back where is was. He then closes and locks the door. Once the door closed, it is completely dark...except for a small light in the far end of the tunnel.

"Come on. We have to move fast," He says. I fallow, still confused out of my mind. I having no clue as to where we are going, so I ask, "Where are we heading?" "To another city, another experiment the Bureau created. But this one figured out what the Bureau was doing, and they rebelled. They now live in complete peace. Everyone is free and there are no factions," he looks so happy and excited about it, I haven't seen him this happy sense we kissed in the chasm. Our earlier conversation forgotten for a moment.

"Really? No factions?" I implore. "Yeah. It was a different experiment the Bureau used to "gain knowledge." They placed thousands of people underground in some kind of tunnel system, kinda like this," he says, gesturing all around us. We are about half way through the tunnel now.

"So when they rebelled, they kept their city underground, and they built a military fortress** (Fourtris)** aboveground to protect them." "That's amazing. How are we going to get there?" I ask. "Well," he scratches the back of his head, "Well, we have to walk for about two hours, but that will be after the plane ride . . . I don't know how to explain what a plane ride is like other than you'll probably love every minuet of it while I have a panic attack." "Ok…" I let my voice trail of as we come closer and closer to the end of the tunnel.

When we finally reach the end, I am nearly blinded by how bright thissue is. I guess even the short time we were in the dark tunnel was long enough to make the average sunshine seem like a monsoon of brightness.

"So, where to?" I ask, still squinting into the sun.

"Well, Amar said he would drive the plane to this abandoned strip of road somewhere south fob here."

"Wait, Amar? Your old instructore? I thought he was dead." How can a dead man drive a plane? What the heck even is a plane? And how on earth do you drive one? I can barely drive a car! Heck, I hardly know what the inside of a car looks like.

"Yeah about that," he says, looking down. "I'm not really sure how Amar faked his death, got to the Bureau, left the Bureau, got us a plane that works, or figured out how to drive it." He finishes with a small smile, which is adorable by the way.

I just sigh as we start walking south.

"What was that sigh al about," he says, looking down at me with a face that says "You better have a good excuse, but I'll still love you" and a cocky, but small, grin on his face.

"You are completely useless, Tobias Eaton."

"A man is only as useful as the girl who stands beside him," he states.

"Well, I have a saying of my own: "Ladies don't start fights, they finish them." So this "fight" is officially over."

"Well you can't finish what we never started," he says kissing my cheek.

We walk until sunrise with my arm around his wait and his across my shoulders. For a moment I wonder what my family is doing. It is then that I realize that I don't know why the halls of the compound got so quiet. When I ask Tobias, his answer nearly breaks my heart.

"That was what I was telling you about. The serum to control the Dauntless. She probably got someone to go in early. It wasn't suppose to happen for another week. They are probably surrounding Abnegation right now."

"What?" I think of my parents unknowingly going about their daily lives. And my brother... My brother... That little traitor! He probably helped Jeanine make that stupid serum! How could he betray this family like that? How could he...

It is in this moment, in the middle of the forest, miles away from home, that I fully realize what is happening. I am leaving my family, not forever, but for a very long time. My brother betrayed me and our parents, who may be in danger. There are people out there out thee, out here technically, watching the city. My whole life is a lie.

I fall to the ground with tears pouring down my face, and I am unable to control myself. I fell Tobias's safe, warm arms surround me, picking me up and keeping me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Tris, I'm so sorry this has to happen..." He whispers, "There is this place not far from here where Amar said he would leave us some blankets and food. We're almost there. "

I'm still crying into him when he sits down, apparently having reached out destination, with me still in his arms. I feel him lean up against something, a tree most likely, and wrap a blanket around us.

The tears are still flowing, but way less than before.

"Tris," Tobias says, still whispering, "do you want to try and get some sleep? We have to walk during the night and rest during the day, but we'll be at the road where we are taking off from early tomorrow morning."

By now the tears have stopped and I say, "Alright, but only if you promise to stay by my side the whole time." I haven't opened my eyes sense I stopped crying, but I can practically feel him smiling down at me.

"Of corse."

Still holding me close, he lays down the other blanket and lies down on it, pulling me onto the ground beside him. Placing the blanket over us, he covers our faces as well.

"What are you doing," I whisper my question to him, eyes still closed.

"I don't want the sun to wake us up," he whispers back, "and it will help us to blend in with the trees and grass because of its camouflage color."

"Shh," I place my whole hand on his face, "go to sleep. I'm tired."

He softly kisses my hand, my wrist, my shoulder. He buries his face into my neck, where, I'm guessing, he intends to sleep for the night/day.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here? I can make my own bed if you are uncomfortable," he asks and I can tell he truly mans it

"No," I firmly state, "I want you right here. With me." _Where you belong_

* * *

**Alright guys I promise never to update so late again. I'll try to get the next one up on Saturday because I have tests on Thursday and Friday so I can finnish writing and then post it at around lunch-ish. Aka 11:00+. Yeah. Lets do that. **

**Anyone else completely freaking out over the Divergent movie! THEO JAMES AS FOUR FOUREVER! **

**Did you see what I just did?**

**Okie Dokie Tiss All I Got _Four_ Now.**

******-NotHisDate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hia people. Is you ok? Is you? Good, cause I wanted to know!**

**So I plan on updating around Wednesday-Friday–ish. It **_**may**_** be later because I have a test on Friday. Again, math teacher hates me. **

**I said I was going to give y'all a chapter on Saturday and I couldn't update yesterday because of the stupid Internet thingy my genius father broke...****so yeah. That happened.**

**Oh. And Angelina Roongta, don't worry about Katniss and Peeta coming into this story because then it would have to be a crossover and I didn't put this story as a crossover so...**

* * *

A sense of warmness surrounds me as I wake up. _Tobias_. I keep my eyes closed, really not wanting to get up.

Even though the ground beneath me is hard, I have never slept better, Tobias having been by my side. It's amazing how one person can change so much. Tobias, Christina, Will, Tori, My parents, Caleb, Peter, Eric, _Al_...

My thought have gone from content to depressing in 0.398 seconds. I can't believe how much what's changed. Except for the few people in life that I can rely on, most of which I will not see for a longe while, almost every one in that crazy _experimental_ city is completely insane.

**Tobias's POV: **

_I stretch out my hand and touch my fingertips to her tattoos, and she opens her eyes._

_She wraps an arm around me and pulls herself across the cushions so she's right up against me, warm and soft and pliable.  
"Morning," I say.  
"Shh," she says. "If you don't acknowledge it, maybe it will go away."  
I draw her toward me, my hand on her hip. Her eyes are wide, alert, despite just having opened. I kiss her cheek, then her jaw, then her throat, lingering there for a few seconds. Her hands tighten around my waist, and she sighs into my ear._

_My self-control is about to disappear in five, four, three . . .  
"Tobias," she whispers, "I hate to say this, but . . . I think we have just a few things to do today."_

A small smile forms on my lips and I hold her closer to me. I love hope perfectly she fits against me. I love how perfect _she_ is. I _love_ her. I will shout it from the rooftops. _I LOVE BEATRICE PRIOR! _But the strange, and somewhat comical, thing is is tht I am a little scared to tell her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me.

"Just how amazingly perfect you are," I say, catching the slight shock and blush that crosses her face.

"You and I both know that's not true..." she whispers.

I press my lips to her's, not rough but not gentle, and I cup her face in my calloused hands. The passion in the kiss was undeniable.

As I pull away, I say, "Now tell me, why would someone kiss someone else like that if they didn't believe that they were beautiful," a kiss on her nose. " amazing," is kiss on her cheek, " perfect," a kiss on her forehead," and absolutly... _Tris_."

I can say this as many times as I want, but I fear that she will never believe me.

**Tris's POV:**

I want to believe him. I try to let myself think that I am all these things he says I am, but I just don't see it.

"Why can't you see what I see?" he asks me, his eyes pouring into mine.

"I don't know," I whisper, but it comes out like a question.

He sighs and leans in, softly kisses me, and pulls back the cover that kept us kid den from sight.

"Well, we probably should get going. We have a ways to walk," he says. We pick up the little belonging we brought with us, mostly just clothes, and the food, water, and blankets Amar had left for us, and start the long trip to the road where we will "take off" from.

"So is anyone else coming on this mysterious _plane _with us?" I ask as were are walking through some very nasty looking muddy water.

"Not sure," he says with a small smile, "but we'll find out soon."

"Yeah I guess so..."

We walk in silence for a while, but unlike the last time, I feel like something is off. Someone, or something, is behind us. I'm certain of it. I take Tobias's hand in mine and squeeze once, twice, and a third time. I look up at him and fake a smile, but my eyes travel to the left, looking behind us. He gets my message and, very slowly, places it over the gun sticking out of his pocket. The Jacket he is wearing is hiding his motions, but I walk closer to him just in case.

He puts his gun to his other hand and wraps the other around my shoulder, smiling as he whispers in my ear, "When I laugh I want you to run as fast as you can forward and, no matter what, don't look back. There will be a big oak tree about 200 meters away from here with a gun hidden at the base. Same kind as we used during initiation so it should be easy to use. Find the gun and come back here, I'll need the help. And didn't you just love the food!" he says the last part louder so that they can hear it.

"I know! I miss the dauntless cake sooo much!"

He laughs. It's now or never. I take off running and I hear shouting, gunshots, and I pray that Tobias is still alive be the time I get back.

I find the big oak tree and... oh no. Where is the gun?! I search for what seems like hours, until I finally find the gun. I run back faster than before, the fear rushing into me, pushing me forward. When I finally reach the place in the woods where we were, Tobias is no where in sight.

"Tobias!" I shout. Seconds become minuets and minuets become hours when someone undergoes an enormous amount of fear. True fear is having lost someone that you love, and when you do, time stops altogether. I am about to give up looking when I hear his voice.

"Get down!"

I feel him tackle me to the ground and we fall behind a fallen log.

"Tobias..." I whisper.

"Right here, I will always be right here beside you." he says, looking at me for only a second before getting up and firing at the people that were following us.

"How many are out there?" I ask, firing at one person trying to hide behind a tree.

"Five that I counted. I already shot two, one in the leg and shoulder and the other in his shooting arm. I don't even know who they are so I didn't what to kill them. I didn't want to be like _him_." Marcus. Just one person can make a difference in another. He shoots another man in the shin and again in his shooting arm's wrist. Two left.

"Who do you think they are?" I ask, shooting one man's shoulder and knocking him to the ground.

"The Bureau, and there isn't a doubt in my mind," he says, barely missing the last man's forearm.

"Why are they here? What do they care if two random people escape their precious city?"

"It's... a little more complicated than that." he say, finally hitting the man in his leg and then his hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain after we deal with them," he says, walking over to the men on the ground.

We reach the wounded men and have them sit facing us, with their backs against the same log we hid behind.

"What do you want from her? To take her back to The Bureau?!" he shouts at them. _What is he talking about? Why would they want _me_? _I think.

"You know exactly what we need from her," one of them says. The way he says it makes it sound like The Bureau is desperate. But why me? I'm not special.

"Please don't kill us," one of the younger men, only looking to be about seventeen, begs. I'm glad the could not hear my heart shattering into a million pieces.

I can see that Tobias is affected as well, but that is covered up once again by his mask. The one he uses to hid the fact that this man, boy rather, reminds him of himself, in probably to many ways.

"We will not kill you," I say for the both of us, "but we cannot let you go either."

"We will be taking you to a place far away from here, blindfolded, and you will walk forward. You will, and you have my word, eventually reach The Bureau," he says, and the men clearly relieved, agree to our plan.

_**§•§•§ PAGE BREAK§•§•§** _

Once we reach the end of the woods, back to the nasty and muddy water part of this area, we take off running leaving them to take off their blind folds. Running will get you where you need to go way faster than walking will, so we have a race to see who can make it through the little patch of woods faster.

I, being smaller and able to move faster, won the race and ran out of the woods, into a beautiful stretch of a huge grassy area.

"I guess we now know who's faster," I say, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," he say, and I don't like the smile he is sporting, "but the view from the back was-"

I tackle him to the ground and sit straddling his stomach.

"The view was what, Tobias?"

"Hm...let's just say it was very...," he grabs my waist, "Dauntless."

"That's not what you were going to say," I whisper leaning in so that my face is centimeters away from his, " and you need to be punished."

I swing myself off of him and he does that cute little failure of a sad puppy thing.

"You were going to tell me why The Bureau wants _me_, of all people."

"Yet again foiled in my plans to kiss Tris by her need for information. Why can't you just be ignorant and like it?" he jokes.

"Come on, Tobias, tell me!" I demand, jokingly like my idiot boyfriend.

"Ok, fine. But just don't freak out, alright?"

"Alright, tell me."

He takes a deep breath before saying, "I know what you test results were, there were three factions, right? Well that is very abnormal, in a good way, and your Divergence is stronger than the average Divergent. Remember how I was telling you about the whole _genetically pure_ thing? Well they want to study you, your brain, and find out what makes you so...you..." He finishes. "You are strong, Tris, stronger than anyone I have ever met, and... I ... I love you."

He told me he loves me. He loves me. _Say something you idiot! _I shout at myself.

"I love you, too. I should have told you before, but I was scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to," he says as he leans in to kiss me, and this time, I let him.

It is in these moments of life when you realize how many things you are blessed with. But it's also reminds us of how many things you can lose, so you must always speak your mind and tell someone you love them.

_**§•§•§ PAGE BREAK§•§•§**_

The sun is just barely peaking over the horizon when we reach the long strip of road that Tobias had mentioned several times, labeling it as "there road were we will be 'taking off' from."_  
_

"Hello," a man, probably Amar, says to me, "you must be Beatrice."

"Please, call me Tris," I reply.

"Tris it is then. Hello Four," he says turing to Tobias.

"Amar," he says shaking his had.

"Well," Amar says, "you two are the last to arrive, it's no problem, however, for we aren't scheduled to take off for about another ten minuets. So just come ois spied and have a seat anywhere you like."

As we approach the huge, no _massive,_ bird like structure. It had two wings sticking out of it's sides and a tail in the back. There were stair leading up to a door going into the large contraption.

We walked up the stairs and went strait into the belly of this metal beast.

"Hello," I say to the other people, two girls together and a boy and girl, obviously a couple, as we take our seats.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks me.

"I guess," I answer. And I am kind of excited.

"Good," he says, because I'm not."

* * *

**Well. Hello.**

**Yes, Disney does own some of this chapter and they can have it, just as long as I can use it in this story because think its kinda cute, don't you?**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written, its like over 2k words, but thats including the a/n, to make up for the previous chapter. Which I think was the shortest. Lol yeah... **

**Alright I have else nothing to say. But please, why don't you say something! How do you like it so far? K, Byes **

**-NotHisDate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai peeps. I is back. **

**I think I said I would update on Friday-ish and I didn't. So yeah. Sorry. :\ ****That's all I got. Let me know what you think! It's really late. God I need sleep. Ok, that's it I'm done. I'm going to bed. **

* * *

I sit next to Tobias as he fidgets nervously in his seat. I take his hand in mine and his eyes meet mine. _I wonder were we will land..._ I think. Land. Wait. Land where. Land _how. _What is this big metal bird like thingy going to do?

My questions are starting to pile up. I almost ask Amar, but just as he is getting on the plane, he slams the door shut, and walks toward the front off the plane. I hear him talking into a device on a huge panel. It has so many buttons and switches, but I watch at Amar expertly flips and pushes them until a roaring sound surrounds us.

"What it that noise?" I ask Tobias.

"Engine," He replies shortly, still nervous looking. _I wonder why he is so afraid? What could we be...oh. Oh! _

The realization hits me, and I look out of the window as the plane moves faster and faster. All at once I feel a slight force pushing me against my seat and Tobias grips my hand. I'm still looking otheir the window when I see the ground get smaller, and the trees we ran through to get here shrink to a formless green blob before my eyes. We are _flying_.

I can't keep my eyes off of the ground below us, and Tobias can't keep his hand off of mine without almost passing out.

"So I'm guessing a small look out of a window is out of the question?" I ask him. He just nods and keeps his eyes focused on our intertwined hands. His thumb rubs softly over my fingers, and I smile at how just one connection between us can calm him.

"Do you want to make some new friends?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," he whispers.

We get up and walk over to the other couple. Tobias, walking in front of me with his hand still having a death grip in mine, sits first and I take the seat next to his, which is across the row from our "soon to be friends."

"Hello," I say with a small smile, "my name is Tris and this is Four."

"It's nice to meet you," the girl, sporting a rather large smile, " I'm Hope and this is Matthew." The girl, Hope, has light brown hair and vivid green eyes that sparkle whenever she smiles. The boy, Matthew, has black hair that is tousled in the front, like he spent a lot of time making it look like he'd just rolled out of bed that way.

"So where are you from?" I ask.

"The Bureau," Matthew says.

I freeze up and turn to look at Tobias, who now has his death grip on my waist.

"Listen, before you freak out let me explain, please?" Matthew practically begs.

"You have two minuets," Tobias says strictly, "Go."

"Thank you. On so the thing is is that we found out what the Bureau was letting happen in the city and we both agreed that it would be best to just leave. So we contacted Amar and he said that he was taking a few other people away from the city and we decided to take a plane to this small little island somewhere south of here. It was once the British Virgin Islands but it is now considered a safe house for people like us. So we are _not_ with the Bureau, it's just where we once lived."

"Oh. Alright," Tobias says, still griping my side, just a little lighter.

"So were are not crazy like the Bureau, to put it simply," Hope says.

We all laugh and I can feel the tension being replaced by our new friendship.

_**§•§•§ PAGE BREAK§•§•§**_

"Tris wake up," a warm, deep voice calls out to me. I must have fallen asleep.

"I'm awake," I whisper.

"We're here. Sorta," Tobias says, the aggravation in his voice is clear, and I wonder what he means when he says "sorta."

"Amar and the other, both Matthew and Hope, and the others left a while ago for the British Virgin Islands. Amar said he should be back in two day to bring us to where we were suppose to go. But there is an old hotel not far from here that we can stay at for now," he finishes.

"Alright," I say yawning, "Where is it?"

"This little town called Pigeon Forge. we have to call through the mountains to get there though and it's snowing really badly outside so I suggest see head out."

"Ok. Lets go," I say getting up and following him off of the plane.

We start walking toward Pigeon Forge, and the already bad storm just gets worse. I feel like we have been walking for hours, but it couldn't have been more that ten minuets.

"Don't worry Tris," he practically shouts over the now howling wind of the blizzard, "There is an abandoned hotel nearby. We'll be there in a few minutes." I was shivering and I could barely feel anything except for Tobias's strong arms around me. Then I loose felling everywhere. I start to fall backward, and before Tobias can react, I crash onto the ground.

I practically roll down the rather large hill- no, mountain- we were climbing, my thin shoes, obviously not made for this kind of weather condition and terrain, are of no use to me when I fall, scraping my feet on the sharp, snow covered rocks that covered the side of the mountain. "Tris!" Tobias shouts. He comes running down the mountain and almost falls himself, "Tris are you alright? Oh god, look at your feet, Tris! I am so sorry! I should have never let you go!"

I place my shaking hade on his check and, struggling a little, say, "T-Tobias I'm f-fine. J-Just a little c-c-cold." It is only then do I realize that I fell into a small puddle of water, though it is mostly ice, I still get wet. This only increase the shivering. "No, Tris, you are not fine," he picks me up and holds me close to his chest, "and I promise to never let you get hurt again." He starts to walk the rest of the way up the mountain, carrying me the whole way. Once we reach the top, I see the remains of what I think used to be a hotel. The sigh next to the entrance names it as the Fairfield Inn and Suites. It is a small, three story building, and as he carries me through the lobby, he constantly is looking down at me, making sure that I am ok.

He carries me up the stairs, all the way to the third floor. He sets me down softly, like he is afraid that he would break me, and tries every door to see if it would open. After a few tries, he finds one that is unlocked and, picking me up carefully, carries me into the room. He walks over to the tub, strangely placed in a corner to the right of the bed, and places me on the tub's ledge.

_He sits next to me, a hand on my knee as he turns on the faucet and plugs the drain. Water spills into the tub, covering my toenails. My blood turns the water pink. He crouches in the tub and puts my foot in his lap, dabbing at the deeper cuts with a washcloth. I don't feel it. Even when he smears soap lather over them, I don't feel anything. The bathwater turns gray. I pick up the bar of soap and turn it in my hands until my skin is coated with white lather. I reach for him and run my fingers over his hands, careful to get the lines in his palms and the spaces between his fingers._

The whole time he is staring at me, with a small, but goofy, smile on his face.

"What?" I ask him. "I love you" he says, his eyes never leave mine. I am not sure why I never told him that I loved him, but there was definitely nothing stopping me from saying it now.

"I love you, too."

His eyes, those deep, beautiful blue eyes, never leave my own.

_"Say it again."_

_"Tobias," I say, "I love you._

_His skin is slippery with water and he smells like sweat and my shirt sticks to his arms when he slides them around me. He presses his face to my neck and kisses me right above the collarbone, kisses my cheek, kisses my lips._

"I love you, more," he says.

"I love you Four."

"You are so cheesy."

"I know," I say, tousling his hair, "and you think it adorable."

"Yes I do."

* * *

**I _hope_ I described you somewhat correctly, Hope. Ha. Haha. Ha. Knee slap.**

**I really don't know what you look/act like Hope so...yeah. But that was your little surprise. Lol I'm so done with myself. GOING TO BED. BYE. Reviewers will be rewarded with shout outs and nicknames based on their review. K THAT'S IT BYE. **

**-NotHisDate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hayo peeps. I know I haven't updated in 5ever and I'm sorry :/**

**I OWN NOTHING. Le der. I'm not a heartless, soulless, little monster who is named Veronica Roth. ;)**

* * *

**Tris: **

A gun fired.

A bang.

A scream.

_Falling. She's falling. _I think. _She's **dying**_.

I scream her name. Nothing. I try again.

What is going on? I think

And the I start to fall. I fall and hit the ground.

No. No. _No!_

I grab her hand and beg her to come back to me.

And then I wake up.

With her name on my mouth.

Natalie. _Mom_.

"Tris what's wrong?" Tobias asks me. Tobias.

"Does my mom die?"

"What," he asks looking at me quizzically, " what are you talking about, Tris?"

"Those stupid books you read. Divergent, Imsergont, Allegia-whatever. Does she die, Tobias?" I can hardly think now. All I can see is her body hitting the ground.

"In the version I read... Yes. I'm sorry Tris. But that's just the version I read. We, so far, aren't fallowing that version, Tris. Tris? Tris talk to me."

I can't speak. I can't breath. The only thing keeping me here is...him. Tobias.

"Tobias," I whisper, "what if I could have saved ghee. What if we did the wrong thing leaving?"

"Tris don't think like that. You don't know if the attack even worked. Now that we're gone, there's now way to know," He pulls me into him and leans back against the headboard, "No one is perfect, Tris. Of we would have stayed we could have all been a victim of the Bureau's memory serum."

I don't cry. I'm done crying and mourning loses that I'm not even sure of. I'm going to live.

"let go do something. Now." I say looking Tobias in the eye.

"Tris it's freezing cold outside. What are you thinking?"

i just smile and pull him out of bed. We put some more clothes on and head out.

* * *

As we walk through the town, we see a strip mall type building. We walk into it and up the stairs.

When we reach the top, we see a photo booth and some costumes. There's an arcade in the back, and the rest is a shop filled with old toys.

"Lets take a picture," I suggest. Tobias gives me a look that's says really?

"Please? It'll be fun! Come on."

I pull him toward the costume room and dress him up. When I'm done we looks like a sheriff that just ran out of an old western themed movie.

"Perfect," I say, kissing his nose.

He smiles and says, "Your turn."

He picks out a dress that looks like an innocent girl would wear. It has lace across the neckline, a ribbon bow tied around the waist, and it is a long, flowery, and oh so girly. I hate it.

It's my turn to give him the really? look.

"Just put it on," he says.

"Aghrgh... Fine."

i slip it over my clothes, and once it's on I take off my shirt.

"There," I say tinting toward the mirror, "Happy?"

"Very," he says conning up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He rests his head on my shoulder, and I place my hands over his.

"Let's take the picture," I say, dragging him to the booth.

The first picture we take looks like I'm trying to explain why I'm innocent, and Tobias is outing handcuffs on me with a face that says "yeah yeah yeah I've heard that before."

Th second one is of me sitting on top of him, and he is handcuffed. Im smiling my face off and he just looks aggravated.

The final one is of us looking at each other. It's simple and possible the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. After the picture is taken he pulls me closer to him and kisses me.

"I love you," he says after we part.

"I know," I say as I walk away.

"Excuse madam, but what did you say?" he asks, his western accent a complete failure.

"Oh. I'm not sure Mister. And my Ma alway told me not to talk to strange folk like you."

"Well I ain't no stranger. Why don't you remember? _I know you. I danced with you once apon a dream_," he starts to sing and spin me, trying to imitate the scene from the movie we watched last night.

"_I know you that gleam in your eyes is such familiar a gleam_," I sing back. We both start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Come on. I think a saw a racetrack on the way over here."

We get changed and leave the booth.

For the first time in what seems like forever, I feel free.

* * *

We walk into the hotel tired and ready for bed.

The racetrack was fun, especially since I won, but it was exhausting. The cars wouldn't start, the track was rough, and racing wasn't as easy as it looked.

Once we reach the room, he turns me around to look at him. He pulls me closer and kisses me. It is passionate and unlike anything I've ever felt before.

_His fingers slide over my hair and curl into it. My hands shake, but I don't care if he notices, I don't care if he knows that I'm afraid of how intense this feels. I draw his shirt into my fists, tugging him closer, and sigh his name against his mouth._

_I forget that he is another person; instead it feels like he is another part of me, just as essential as a heart or an eye or an arm. I pull his shirt up and over his head. I run my hands over the skin I expose like it is my own._

His hands clutch at my shirt and I am removing it and then I remember, I remember that I am small and flat-chested and sickly pale, and I pull back.

He looks at me, not like he's waiting for an explanation, but like I am the only thing in the room worth looking at.  
I look at him, too, but everything I see makes me feel worse—he is so handsome, and even the black ink curling over his skin makes him into a piece of art. A moment ago I was convinced that we were perfectly matched, and maybe we still are—but only with our clothes on.

But he is still looking at me that way.  
He smiles, a small, shy smile. Then he puts his hands on my waist and draws me toward him. He bends down and kisses between his fingers and whispers "beautiful" against my stomach.  
And I believe him.  
He stands and presses his lips to mine, his mouth open, his hands on my bare hips, his thumbs slipping under the top of my jeans. I touch his chest, lean into him, feel his sigh singing in my bones.

"I love you, you know," I say.

"I know," he replies.

With a quirk of his eyebrows, he bends and wraps an arm around my legs, throwing me over his shoulder. A laugh bursts from my mouth, half joy and half nerves, and he carries me across the room, dropping me unceremoniously on the couch.

He lies down next to me, and I run my fingers over the flames wrapping around his rib cage. He is strong, and lithe, and certain.  
And he is mine.  
I fit my mouth to his.

I was so afraid that we would just keep colliding over and over again if we stayed together, and that eventually the impact would break me. But now I know I am like the blade and he is like the whetstone—

I am too strong to break so easily, and I become better, sharper, every time I touch him.

* * *

**I just wanted to let you know that I probably will only be able to get in one more chapter sometime in the next few weeks but then I have exams and then summer. (I get out sonetime toward the end of May) And then I shall have all the time in the world. So happiness and weekly chapters are not far away! :) **

**Let me know what you think and what you would like to happen. I appreciate all of your reviews, favorites, and follows, and I need your help if this story is going to be any good. Lol ****:)**

**Also this place they are in, Pigeon Forge, is actually a real place and I've been there multiple times. If I am correct, then everything you read about it here should be true. I'm doing this off of memory and google earth. :)**

**So do you know what movie they watched? Lol sorry I had to. :)**

**Here be da peeps like I said in the previous chapter :)**

**Hope: I shall call you The Chosen One because you reviewed first. :)**

**kittenb999: I shall call you my Kitton, with an o, because you seem like a happy person and because I love dem white boyz. :) **

**Angelina Roongta: I shall call you my MockingJay for obvious reasons :)**

**Guest: I shall call you Pooka. Don't question it. :) **

**Okie dokie. That's all folks :)**

**For now... ;)**


End file.
